This invention relates to articles employing solid surface sheets and to a process for producing such articles.
Solid surface articles are those which have colour texture and composition consistent throughout the cross section of the article compared to gelcoated polymer composite articles which are heterogeneous in nature. However, such solid surface articles are expensive in costs.
To make solid surface articles cost effective, it is known to adhere a thinner solid surface material to the upper surface of a particle board and a commercially available water resistant laminate on the lower side. The edges are sealed by pieces of solid surfacing material.
Such an articles does have an aesthetic appearance on one side. However, such an articles has limitations in the application and usage. Further, considerable workshop effort is required to adhere these materials and special adhesives are needed to have durability of adhesion.
An object of this invention is to propose solid surface articles which are effective. Another object of this invention is to propose sandwiched solid surface articles which have the appearance of single solid surface material. Yet another object is to propose solid surface articles having improved strength properties. Still another object is to propose effective solid surface articles which are cost effective. A still further object of this invention is to propose a process for producing solid surface articles.